Field
The present application relates to guide wires, and more particularly to a guide wire having a dual tip design and methods for using the guide wire.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of surgery, particularly minimally invasive surgery, it is desirable to minimize surgical steps and provide efficient procedures. Further, it is desirable to provide simpler, more intuitive tools. Further it is desirable to reduce the number of tools and surgical incisions for certain surgeries.
There is a need for a simple and robust dual tip guide wire that allows the piercing and boring of bone.